This invention relates to lubricants, and more particularly to a functionalized polymeric lubricant additive which behaves as a viscosity index improver (VII) when added to lubricating oil. In addition, dissolution of this polymeric additive in lubricating oil imparts oxidative protection, enhanced dispersancy, and anti-wear properties to the lubricant.